He's gone
by CasiNight
Summary: When Danny seemingly dies, will Steve be able to pull himself together in order to find out the truth? Danny whump with a side of worried Steve. NOT A DEATHFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT A DEATHFIC! I SWEAR! However, I warn that it may be pretty emotional depending on how evil I feel. :) So, here is my new story. I hope everyone likes it, and I apologize in advance because, due to school and many other crazy things going on in my life, I will not be able to update as often as I would like to, but I promise that this story will not be deserted! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O, I just like to borrow the characters for whump (emotional and physical).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The growl of the Camaro's engine accompanied Danny and Steve on their way to a take-down, easing their nerves with his regular hum. Danny was un-naturally quiet, causing Steve to glance over worriedly at his partner. Going from watching the road to his partner, he asked, "Hey, Danny. You ok?"

Danny took a deep breath before coming back to the present, looking at his worried partner. "What? Yeah. I'm fine."

When Danny didn't continue, Steve's curiosity grew. "What's wrong, then?"

"This was supposed to be my weekend with Grace," Danny said, his words coming out with his breathing. "Rachel decided that she was going to take her on a surprise trip to the mainland to see some family of Stan's, though, and so all plans were canceled."

Steve nodded. "Sorry, babe. I know how much you were really looking forward to this weekend."

"Thanks. I just get so tired of it. It's like a constant battle with Rachel." Danny said, his arms flying through the air as he explained his troubles to his friend.

"Hey," Steve said, using his right hand to tap Danny's arm. "If you want to, you can come over and have a beer still after we're done today."

Danny smiled and looked at his partner. "I might just take you up on that offer."

They would've talked more, but at that moment, they arrived at the warehouse. It was located on a dock on the edge of the water. The day was sunny, but there were clouds in the sky, warning of future rain to come.

Steve and Danny went to the trunk and pulled out their gear, looking up momentarily when Chin and Kono arrived and joined them, dressed in similar Kevlar vests.

Steve switched immediately into his superSEAL mode, taking command of the situation and controlling. "Alright, guys. We're going to go in quiet and try to keep gunfire to a minimal. And we do have civilians in there, so be careful. Now, let's go."

There were two doors, so they split up, Chin and Kono going through one and Danny and Steve through the other. Danny opened the door and Steve stepped through first, his gun up and sweeping the hallway. There was a door and Steve entered it, allowing Danny to keep on walking down the hallway, Steve soon coming out, after clearing the area, and following him The warehouse had been converted into a makeshift office building, complete with office spaces and tight hallways. There was no ceiling, leading a lot of space between the top of the walls that made up the hallway and the ceiling of the warehouse. When the hallway split, one corner slightly ahead of the other, Danny down one, and Steve went down the farther one.

Danny's hallway was straight, leading to a single door at the end. Feeling suspicion growing in his gut, Danny proceeded with caution and went out the door, unprepared for what happened. Two men sprang out from either side of the door, grabbing Danny and causing his gun to fall. They roughly removed his vest and grabbed his cuffs, cuffing his hands behind his back and dragging him towards the side of the warehouse. Through all the manhandling and hard gripping, Danny managed one word. "Steve!"

Steve's hallway was considerably shorter and it dropped off in an open area with a door on the outside wall. Chin and Kono appeared just seconds after he did, all with a confused look on their faces. "I didn't see anyone, did you guys?" Kono and Chin shook their heads. A moment of silence hung in the air before the obvious question hit them all. _Where's Danny?_

A cry broke their thoughts, causing each of their hearts to skip a beat. "Steve!" They all recognized it. It was Danny and he was in trouble. They ran out the door, just in time to see Danny dumped in a van and for the van to disappear around the corner.

Steve never stopped running until an explosion made his heart break in half. Going around the corner he saw the van on fire, crashed into another car parked by the side of the building. Shock and disbelief went through his system, but as he watched the fire ravage the van and completely destroy it, he knew that no one had survived it. Not only was it a blazing inferno, but it was a crumpled mess and lying on his side. Nothing registered until he slowly shuffled forward and his foot bumped something. Looking down he saw Danny's phone lying on the concrete. He slowly picked it up and pressed the power button, only to be greeted with a picture of him, Grace . . . and Danny.

Steve slowly sank to his knees, his eyes full of tears as the horrible truth came crashing down upon him. Bending double, his head fell onto his hands as he clutched his brother's phone, a single tear escaping his eye. _Danny . . . _

Danny was gone.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Too much? Too little? :) Leave me a review and I'll definitely keep it in mind when I continue the story! **

**See yah! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, but life has been crazy. Some people at work left and now I have to work all the time, while trying to keep up with school, and just . . . Yeah. BUT, you guys aren't here to listen to me talk! You're here to read! **

**Thank you to all those people following and favoriting! You make my days a lot brighter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O which is obvious, because, if I did, Danny would get hurt a lot more.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chin sat at his desk, finishing paperwork as his mind ran through what had happened the past few days.

_Steve hadn't moved for at least ten minutes as the fire went on, licking at the edges of the crumpled metal and making the day even hotter than it actually was. When the fire department arrived, he finally stood up, Danny's phone still clutched in his hand and got to work, handling the scene like he would any other crime scene. _

_Chin and Kono watched as he finished handling the crime scene and walked away, stopping for a moment as he looked at Danny's car. He slowly walked forward and opened the door, getting into the driver's seat and placing Danny's phone on the seat next to him before driving away. _

That had been three days ago and neither Kono nor Chin had heard or seen him. Chin took a deep breath as he slowly put the folder he had been working on into his desk. Looking up, he saw Kono slowly walk into his office, her face worried with sadness for their lost member still in her eyes. "Hey, Kono."

Kono sat down, her hands in her lap as her eyes went from the floor to Chin. "I'm worried about Steve. I've tried to call him, but he never answers. I think you need to go over there and see him. See if he's ok."

Chin took a deep breath and slowly stood, walking around the front of his desk and leaning against it. "This hit him hard. I'm not sure that there is anything that we can do but wait."

"Chin . . ." Kono stopped and rubbed her eyes, showing the exhaustion that they were all feeling. They were waiting for Max's final report about the scene and dreading what they knew it would say. "Please. Go and see him."

Chin nodded and sighed. "Ok, Kono. I'll go and see him."

* * *

Chin knocked on the door, waiting for an answer, which he knew he wouldn't get, in the setting sun. Walking around the side of Steve's house, he saw him for the first time in three days, dressed in a t-shirt and his traditional cargo pants, something that Danny had teased him for many a time, with his feet bare. A beer dangled from his fingertips and another sat untouched by the chair next to him where Danny's phone sat.

Chin walked up next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Steve."

Steve slowly looked up, dark bags under his eyes showing many nights of wakefulness and very little sleep. "Chin. What are you doing here?" He said, looking back out at the ocean.

"Kono was worried, said I needed to come and check on you." Chin crouched down and sat on his heels, his hand moving down to the arm of Steve's chair.

"I'm fine, Chin," Steve whispered, his voice barely audible over the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. "Is Max done with the autopsy, yet?"

Chin looked down at the sand and frowned, knowing that what Steve had said moments before was a blatant lie. "Not yet. He should be calling soon with the results." He paused and looked at the way Steve's shoulders were slumped, his hands clutching the beer bottle in a way that he had never seen before. It spoke volumes of how close he and Danny had really become, how they had both gotten under each other's rough shells and into their hearts. Anyone could see that they were like brothers, it didn't take much to know that. "Steve-."

"You don't need to say anything, Chin. I've already thought of it all." He looked up from the sand and at the blue water of the ocean. "My mind tells me that he's dead but my gut tells me that he isn't and sometimes . . . sometimes I feel like I can even sense that he's still alive, only for my mind to tell me that it's not possible, that he's . . . gone. God, Chin." Steve let the beer bottle fall into the sand as his hands went up to his face, trying desperately to wipe away the moisture that now resided there.

Chin was about to go to him when his phone began to ring, making him pause and reach into his pocket, dread filling his gut when he saw that it was Max. "Max-."

"Is Commander McGarrett there?!" Chin was taken aback by the way that Max sounded, frantic and excited at the same time.

"Max, I don't know if now is the best time-."

"Put the phone on speaker, Chin!" Max interrupted for a second time.

Chin sighed and did as he was told, putting the phone on speaker as Steve took his face out of his hands. "Go ahead, Max."

"I just finished the autopsies on our kidnappers and I came across something rather peculiar-." Chin winced when he realized that Max was about to go into one of his long winded explanations when Steve interrupted.

"Get to the point Max." Steve said, his voice dead serious and full of hidden fear.

There was a pause until Max's voice came back over the phone. "Detective Williams was not in the car."

Steve stood, next to Chin in an instant and hovering close to the phone. "Say again, Max."

"There wasn't enough left to fingerprint and obviously a facial recognition test was out of the option. I moved onto a dental records test and found that Detective Williams dental records weren't even close to those of the victims in the car." Max spoke quickly, trying to give the distraught Commander some hope.

"Good job, Max." Steve praised, a smile actually on his face. "Did you get a match on the identities of the bodies?"

"Not yet, Commander. I called you the instant I discovered that Detective Williams was not among them. To find out their identities was the next task I was going to do."

Steve nodded. "Get to it, Max." Steve turned around and grabbed Danny's phone off of his usual chair and headed towards the house, putting the phone in one of his cargo pockets and sealing it.

Chin hung up the line with Max and followed, curious as to see what Steve's next move was. He wasn't expecting what happened.

The idea that Steve wasn't working on the case of who "killed" Danny had been gnawing at him since the incident and to finally find out why was a shocking discovery. Chin walked into the back door and stopped in his tracks, looking around Steve's kitchen.

There were photos of the crime scene, photos of possible suspects, Wo Fat being one of them, photos of the car before what had happened, it had been stolen, and notes on anything pertaining to Danny's "death" plastered on the walls and littered across the table, showing the reasons for Steve's sleepless nights. "Steve? What were you doing?"

"I thought that they had killed Danny, Chin," Steve said, rifling through some papers on his counter, looking for something. "I wasn't planning on putting them in prison. They were going to pay for what they did." Pulling out a paper, he passed it to Chin, pointing at the corner. "I didn't think that this was relevant before, but that could give us some clues as so to who took Danno."

Chin looked at the picture and where Steve was pointing. A small security camera looked right down at the alley where the van crashed, causing Chin to smile.

However, Steve smile was bigger as he grabbed the Camaro's keys and strode towards the front door. "Let's go find Danno."

* * *

Danny opened his eyes and groaned, feeling the cutting bite of the zip ties on his wrists, securing them to the leg of the chair he was seated in. After attempting to move his legs, he realized that they too were secured.

He finally looked up, his vision still a little hazy, and saw a man walk towards him, his face smiling and semi-kind, but there was a murderous glint in his eyes. The smile grew larger and his voice came out like a song. "Hello, Detective. Shall we begin?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DDDDUUUUUUNNNNNN! **

**Sorry, I couldn't help myself. **

**How was it? Tell me with a review! . . . Please. :) **

**Have a great day!**

**P.S. I promise that there will be more Danny in the next chapter, I just had to get the upset Steve out of my system. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the wait! Life has been so crazy that I have had barely any time to sleep, let alone write. BUT I FEEL REALLY BAD AND I HOPE THAT I CAN MAKE UP TO YOU GUYS WITH THIS CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-O or any of it's characters, I just like to borrow them for a little bit. **

**Thank you to everyone for hanging in there! ENJOY!**

* * *

**3 days earlier**

Danny struggled against the people pulling him towards the van, but it was futile. They shoved him in and the van began to move, but Danny didn't go forwards. The other side of the van was opened the moment the door was closed and Danny was shoved out, tumbling across the concrete and falling over the side of the pier and into the harbor. Because his hands were cuffed, he couldn't even cushion the fall, but, instead, had to simply fall and take the pain from the scraping his skin was taking.

When Danny hit the water, it was just as bad as hitting the ground. The shock shoved all the air out of his lungs and he couldn't help but sink beneath the water. Rough hands quickly grabbed him, however, and he gasped for air. He felt a gag in his mouth as something stung his arm, causing everything around him to go fuzzy and undefined. Darkness soon overtook him as loud noises filled the area above him.

The next time Danny woke up, he was in a dark, stone cell. He could tell that he had just been thrown in by the fact that he was sprawled in the middle of the floor. Quickly scurrying to the corner, he used the wall to push himself up and looked around for any way to decipher where he was, but he couldn't seem to get his mind to work and his vision kept on going from focused, to fuzzy, to focused again, causing dizziness and nausea to introduce themselves.

A small window at the top of the wall showed him that it was currently dark and he could faintly hear the sound of rustling leaves. A chilling breeze filtered in through the window, and, although it helped in keep his nausea at bay, it chilled him to the bone, causing him to wrap his arms around his torso and try to gain some heat back. But as Danny analyzed the cell, his thoughts eventually turned to the door.

It looked to be steel and heavily fortified, heavy duty lock and all. Going over to it, Danny pressed his weight against it, just to test it, and his hope surged when it minutely moved. So much for the heavy duty lock. He backed up to the wall and prepared himself for the collision he was about to experience. He took a deep breath and shot forward, slamming his shoulder into the door, groaning at the pain, but cheering in the fact that the door had moved. Another run turned out to be a success, moving the door again to the point where Danny believed that he could open the door with one more hit. He backed up to the wall for one final time, but never shot forward as the door opened and three large men came in, heading straight towards Danny. They grabbed his arms and began to push him to the ground, but Danny fought back, pushing one away into the wall and punching another in the nose. He wasn't able to get to the third man though and felt himself roughly thrown across the room, colliding with the wall and sinking to the bottom in a crumpled heap.

The men whom Danny had gotten to were up now, and all three once again headed towards him, not taking any chances this time and roughly grabbing him, leaving bruises where their hands were.

Danny felt a knee in his back and felt himself being pushed into the floor, unable to breath. He heard something happening, but didn't know what it was as the side of his face was being pressed into the floor and all he could do was stare at the wall as he felt a sharp sting in his arm, before darkness came into his vision and he was out cold.

That was Danny's first day.

Danny second day started out differently. He woke up on the floor again, but his hands were handcuffed in front of him and a new lock had been placed on the door. Danny still checked it, but this one refused to move unlike its predecessor.

The cell was colder than it had been the day before and Danny found himself curled in the corner, shivering. _Come on, Danny. THINK! What would Steve do with all his super SEAL training? Well, dah. He would rip the cuffs in half, pull the door off its hinges and walk away as he deflected bullets with his mind. _He smiled and laughed at the ridiculousness of his scenario, but one part of his mind wondered if his friend would really do that. _I hope that Steve is taking care of Grace if she's home. Rachel didn't tell me when they were coming home, dammit! . . . Not like it's going to matter. I'll probably never get to see her again. I know Steve'll take care of her to the best of his abilities though, but I wonder if she'll ever forgive me. _

A small slide at the bottom of the door came up, ripping Danny from his thoughts at the screeching noise. He watched as a water bottle was rolled into the room, and stopped with a thud as it hit the wall.

The fact that Danny hadn't had anything to drink in two days made itself known as an overpowering thirst took over his mind and he scurried out of the corner, grabbing the bottle and downing it in less than a minute. It was a bad idea.

He couldn't seem to keep his balance as he swayed and fell over onto the floor and his vision began to swirl, shades of black and gray joining the mix as Danny began to realize that they had drugged him again. _Steve . . . Help . . ._

It was after that that Danny finally woke up to people. Whether this was a good or a bad thing, he hadn't quiet decided.

Danny opened his eyes and groaned, feeling the cutting bite of the zip ties on his wrists, securing them to the leg of the chair he was seated in. After attempting to move his legs, he realized that they too were secured. He finally looked up, his vision still a little hazy, and saw a man walk towards him, his face smiling and semi-kind, but there was a murderous glint in his eyes. The smile grew larger and his voice came out like a song. "Hello, Detective. Shall we begin?"

Danny shook his head, trying desperately to clear some of the cobwebs. "Not yet. I have a few questions to ask."

A deep chuckle came from the other side of the room, ringing off the walls and echoing loudly in Danny's ears. "I see that I won't be disappointed. You're mouth is just as renowned as they said."

Danny nodded, his eyes slowly opening as the room slowed in its spinning. "By 'they' I assume that you mean the other scumbags like you."

A sharp slap stung his cheek, making him scrunch up his eyes again as the pain in his head rose. "Don't get smart, pretty boy," a gruff voice to his left said.

A fist came out of nowhere, hitting the side of Danny's face and causing his head to spin wildly. Once his head stopped spinning, he looked up at his assailant and gave him a pointed look. "You hit like a girl."

The fist, predictably, came towards his face, but was stopped halfway. The shadow had emerged from the corner and was gripping the thugs' wrist tightly. "There will be enough pain for the detective later."

Danny looked up, anger replacing the pain in his eyes and making him pull against his restraints. "What do you mean? Who are you?! Why am I here?!"

The man snapped his fingers, a goon quickly coming up behind him. "Bring me the box." The man walked off and came back, a black box in his hands. He passed the box off to his leader and returned to his spot. "Here we are, detective. In each one of these vials is a poison, each stronger than the other . . . and more painful. They go from one to ten. What number would you like to start with?" He said, leaning down until his face was a few inches from Danny's.

Danny spat in his face, his eyes a hard, clear blue that would have frightened any criminal.

The man wiped his face with his hand, his features no longer playful, but matching Danny's, only his had a hint of evil in them. "We'll start with three."

* * *

**How was it? I'll try to get another chapter out earlier than before, maybe even monday! **

**Thank's for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the next chapter! I wanted to get it out before the next week of school started (yes, I was a lucky duck and got today off) and all my time disappeared. **

**Again, I want to thank everyone for still hanging in there with me! THIS IS FOR YOU! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of its characters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Steve strode into the factory, ignoring the workers bustling about, making whatever product they were paid for building. He had eyes only for the manager's office in the corner.

Climbing the stairs to get to the office, he curst in without even knocking, Chin trailing close behind him. They had driven in the Camaro in complete silence and this worried Chin. Steve was kinda like Danny on that front. He did like to talk a lot, but that had disappeared since Danny's "death", like he didn't have anyone to talk to.

Steve didn't budge as the manager, a pudgy guy in a tie with ketchup stains on it, stood up, his anger palpable as he looked at the two detectives. "What are you doing?! You can't just barge into my building with no warrant and unannounced! What do you want?!"

"I want the feed from that camera that you have on the corner of your building. It caught some feed of a crime that involved the kidnapping of a detective." Steve's voice was hard and cold, leaving no room for argument even though the man still tried.

"I can't just give you the feed from my camera! You need a warrant-." The rest of his sentence was lost as Steve grabbed the front of his shirt, pushing him up against the wall behind him.

"Listen. That detective was a very close friend of mine, probably the closest I've ever had, and the longer we stand here talking, the more likely it is that I'll find him dead, and I want to find him alive. So if you waste my time any longer and I do find him dead, I will personally come back here and close this place down for some reason that I WILL find. Is that clear?" Steve's face was a few inches away from the managers and his eyes were locked on him, like his sheer power of will would control the man and give him his video feed.

It almost worked out that way as the man's anger turned to fear in an instant and he swallowed nervously. "How far back do you need that tape?"

* * *

Steve and Chin stood at the table in the middle of the office, Kono with them this time, the camera recording playing on the screen. Chin and Kono traded glances as they watched Danny get thrown into the van, worrying about Steve's state. But the thing that was new was when they saw Danny thrown out the other side, moments later, falling over the edge of the pier as the van took off down the alley, crashing straight into the car. Steve didn't speak, his eyes still locked on where Danny had gone over, causing Chin to have to speak up.

"Kono, wind the recording back. I want to see where that car came from. They knew it was there and they still didn't try to avoid it."

Kono wound it back until a few moments before the car first arrived. They all watched as the car was parked and a young guy got out, dressed in a sweat shirt and jeans, the hood pulled up but still not covering his face.

Steve suddenly spoke up. "Freeze it there!" Kono obeyed and they looked at the face of the boy. "Run facial recognition. I want to know who he is." It only took a few moments before a name appeared.

"Tommy Banks," Kono said, pulling up his records. "He's been busted several times, mainly for possession of narcotics and robbery."

"Is there an address for him?" Steve asked, jingling the keys to the Camaro in his pocket. His patience had gone out the window since Steve had found out that Danny wasn't killed at the pier.

Kono's hands flew over the screen and the rest of the information on Banks popped up. "Here we go. Number 25 of Kahuna Apartments."

Steve was running out of the office before Chin was even able to process the information. "Thanks, Kono," he said, before following Steve.

* * *

"Five-O! Open up!" Steve yelled, his knees slightly bent as he stood next to the door, gun drawn and vest on, just in case Tommy Banks got any ideas about fighting his way out. There was silence for a few second too long in Steve's opinion and he went in front of the door, kicking it down with one well placed powerful kick.

The door thudded against the wall as Steve ran in, heading straight for the bathroom and pulling Banks away from the toilet where he was trying to dump a bag of cocaine down the drain, but couldn't as his hands were shaking.

He pulled him out of the bathroom and shoved him up against the wall, clutching Tommy's shoulders in a painfully bruising grip, starring him in the eyes with a look that said 'death'. "Where is Detective Danny Williams?!"

"I swear man, I didn't hurt him! I just parked the car!" Banks was cowering, his eyes closed and head turned away from Steve's gaze.

"Why? How much did they pay you?" Banks didn't answer quick enough and Steve slammed him against the wall. "HOW MUCH?!"

"1,000 dollars! They parked the car in front and left the keys inside. They said that all I had to do was park it beside that building and they would pay me 1,000 bucks. I needed the money, and I didn't know that they were going to hurt him!"

Steve eye's narrowed and he didn't release the kid, complete disgust painting his features. He finally dropped the kid, making Chin aware that he had actually been pushing him up the wall. "Arrest him Chin."  
The simple statement made Chin aware of the pain that Steve was truly in, and the fact that he didn't say 'book `em' because that's what he said to Danny, and Danny wasn't here. They didn't even have any confirmation that Danny was alive. Chin and Kono were feeling the blow too, it wasn't that. Kono had been practically distraught once they got away from the crime scene, but Steve had lost everyone. He'd lost his mother, or at least the mother that he remembered from his early childhood memories, and then he'd lost his father to a murderer. He'd put up a wall, so he couldn't get hurt again. He'd basically shut himself down to protect himself from that kind of pain again . . . and then came Danny.

Danny had someway wormed his way into Steve's heart, breaking through that wall and becoming his brother, a man that he could count on to have his back whenever he needed help. And someone had tried to take that away. Someone had come along and kidnapped Danny, made it look like he was dead, but revealed the truth later through an unfolding of a complex plot.

However, the worst part was the feeling of failure in Steve's soul. The idea that he had failed his brother in protecting him, in having DANNY'S back in return, and, because of that concept, Steve was going to do everything in his power to get his partner back . . . no matter the cost.

* * *

**How was it? I hope that it was ok. I'm really trying to make it good for everyone since you guys were all so patient. Please review! They make my days so much brighter and I get so excited when I recieve one! I will try and get the next chapter up pretty quickly, but I don't know if I'll be able to publish before the weekend. **

**Thanks for reading! Have a great week! **


End file.
